Diabetes is caused by insufficient secretion of insulin and subsequent loss of glucose homeostasis as a result of dysfunction or death of insulin-secreting ?-cells. ?-cells within the islet do not function autonomously: extensive interactions occur between ?-cells and with other endocrine cells that control the regulation of insulin secretion. Previously, we and others established a critical role for gap-junction mediated electrical communication between ?-cells that coordinates the dynamics of electrical activity, [Ca2+] elevations and insulin release. ?-cells are functionally heterogenous, yet the way in which different populations of ?-cells influence the function of the whole islet is poorly understood. As such, the overall goal of our research program is to understand how islet function is determined by coupling between the diverse populations of ?-cells. In the previous funding period, we discovered and characterized distinct sub-populations of ?-cells within the intact islet, that can influence the dynamics and glucose sensitivity of whole islet electrical activity. However critical gaps in our understanding remain. This includes how functional sub-populations impact both first phase and second phase dynamics of insulin secretion; the presence and role of functional sub-populations in human islets; and how changes in sub-populations in diabetes impact islet function. To address these open questions, we have designed 3 specific aims to test our overall hypothesis: that populations of ?-cells with distinct functional characteristics exert disproportionate control over multiple aspects of the islet [Ca2+] response, via electrical coupling. 1) Characterize how ?-cell sub-populations coordinate the initial first-phase response of the islet following glucose elevation; 2) Characterize the presence of functional sub-populations and electrical communication in human islets insitu; 3) Determine how conditions associated with type2 diabetes impact functional sub-populations and islet responsiveness. By understanding how heterogenous ?-cell populations within the islet interact, we will gain fundamental understanding how islet electrical and insulin secretion response is regulated. Thus, therapeutic targets which may disproportionately influence a certain ?-cell population may provide new ways to control the islet under pathogenic conditions.